¿Me Guardarías Mi Secreto?
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu es una chica que fue transferida al internado Seiyo. Pero el problema es que ella actúa y viste como un chico, esto lograra hacer que sus compañeros de habitación ¿Se enamoren de ella?/-¿Me guardarías mi secreto? ¿Por favor?-/ FanFic ¿Amuto? Quien sabe...
1. Prologo

_**Lo sé, lo sé, estas serán sus dudas… ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dejaras de escribir? ¿Has estado con el novio O.O?(? Na mentira… seguro jamás se preguntaron eso xD. **_

_**Como sea… eh extrañado FF como loca…! Extrañe escribir para ustedes, si no más me equivoco pasaron como 11 días? Fue un siglo para mi T-T. Bueno, bueno, mejor vayamos al grano… acá traigo una renovadora historia, que espero que les gusten y apoyen :3**_

* * *

_**(Como extrañe esto) **_**Declaimer: **Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Prologo**

-Bienvenido al internado Seiyo, joven Hinamori.

-Gracias-recibí la llave de mi habitación y subí de inmediato.

Que puedo decir sobre mí… ok, lo principal supongo, soy Hinamori Akio- miro para ambos lados- ok, ok, mejor serles sinceros ¿Ok? Me llamo Hinamori Amu, y si correcto, soy una chica, mi historia de porque me visto, hablo y actuó como hombre es larga… les contare en alguna oportunidad. Como sea, estoy estudiando, o mejor dicho transferido a un internado. Estoy cursando la secundaria y bueno. Aspecto físico, tengo un cabello rosa, que lo tengo al estilo corto de hombre, para mi edad, obviamente debería tener un cuerpo desarrollado, pero se equivocan, soy una plana y no me avergüenzo de decirlo.

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi habitación, estaba vacío para mi suerte, tire mis cosas a un lado y me recosté en unas de las camas… esperen… ¿Dije unas? No puede ser… tendré un compañero.

Mire por toda la habitación.

-O mejor dicho cuatro-suspire.

Es increíble, creí que era una habitación individual, pero creo que me equivoque.

-¿Qué se le hará?-me dije a mi misma, para después elegir una cama y desempacar mis cosas.

-Oye, esa es mi cama-oí a un chico hablar mientras caminaba con dirección a mí.

-¿Ehh? D-Disculpa… es tuya si quieres-me disculpe. El solo rio.

-Tranquilo chico, era broma, es tuya si la deseas- este chico era un peli-castaño, parecía una buena persona.

-G-Gracias… eh…

-Ah, Souma Kukai-me dio la mano.

-Y-Yo soy… H-Hinamori A-Akio-salude de una manera muy torpe.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Estas nervioso?-yo solo me sonroje un poco.

-N-No es eso, s-solo soy algo t-tímido…

-Hmmmmm…-hizo una pausa-correcto Akio ¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí, de hecho me trasferí recién hoy.

-Ok, espero que seamos amigos.

-Igual yo-nuestra conversación se dio interrumpida gracias a que un peli-morado entro por la puerta.

-Disculpen… esta es la habitación ¿231?

-Claro adelante-le dio el permiso Kukai.

-Mucho gusto, soy Fujisaki Nagihiko-hizo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Kukai y este es Akio.

-¿Akio? Curioso nombre…-¿Por qué siempre hacen esos comentarios?

-Me lo dicen mucho…-una vez más nuestra conversación se dio interrumpida cuando esta vez entraron dos chicos, una era rubio y otro era peli-azul, raro color de cabello, bueno yo que hablo, el mío es rosado.

-¿Compartiremos habitación? Vaya suerte…-comentó el peli-azul.

Por alguna razón este tipo no me agrada nada…

-Tranquilo Ikuto… seguro son buenas personas-le tranquilizo ese rubio.

Sin duda alguna… este será mi peor año, soy Hinamori Amu y acá iniciara mi nueva "aventura".

* * *

_**Demasiado corto pero es para darles un ejemplo de que trata la historia, espero que les vaya gustando y se alegraran de que eh vuelto u.u ah y el nombre de Amu significa "chico brillante" me pareció interesante así que no me critiquen por favor T-T**_

_**Sé que la trama es conocida por muchos, han creado en varios animes esta historia, pero la mía será diferente (o eso espero) bueno que más… ah me olvide lo que iba a decir, ok esperare sus opiniones, si no les gusto pues… llorare a mares T-T**_

_**Cuídense, los quiero!**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


	2. ¡No soy una chica!

**Después de un millón de años luz, su queridísima Ruthy-chan vuelve al teclado xD. Gracias por el apoyo, comentarios, etc, etc. Si quieren saber mi estúpida escusa del porque mi demora pues lean abajo. Al final del capítulo. Y otra cosa mas... Este capitulo estará de la mas raro, debido ah que estoy enferma, mi imaginación no se que le paso, solo escribí lo primero que tenia en la mente xD, no se, la fiebre puede causar muchas cosas... en fin...**

**Empecemos:**

* * *

**Declaimer: **Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡No soy una chica!**

POV Amu

Después de una breve charla mientras nos conocíamos, el tal Ikuto y Tadase nos empezaron a contar un poco sobre ellos. Resulta que son hermanos, con el apellido Tsukiyomi creo que quedo algo obvio ¿No? Bueno, mientras ellos seguían hablando yo quise salir un momento al patio, dicen que me estaban llamando por teléfono abajo…

-Disculpen chicos, me están llamando abajo, ya vuelvo-me despedí un momento y salí corriendo de la habitación.

POV Normal

Mientras Amu salió de la habitación, los chicos se quedaron charlando un momento, hasta que de repente Ikuto quiso cambiar de tema.

-¿Y ese equipaje?-pregunto.

-Ah… Es de Akio-le respondió Nagihiko mientras se acercaba a la cama de Amu.

-Espiemos….- dijo en tono de burla Kukai.

-¡Kukai! ¿No crees que eso es invasión de privacidad?-le grito Tadase.

-Para mí no lo es… tómalo como una broma de bienvenida…-le respondió Kukai, mientras se iba acercando al equipaje de Amu.

-¿Ikuto no dirás nada?-le replico Nagihiko a Ikuto.

-Ah mí no me interesa lo que hagan- respondió con un gran desinterés por el tema.

**~Mientras tanto con Amu~**

¿Hola?-respondió Amu a la llamada que tenía.

**One-san ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está el internado? ¿Esta cómoda? ¿Tienes novio? Cuéntame todo~**

Una linda llamada Ami… y respondiendo, pues bien, si, es muy agradable, algo así… ¡Claro que no! Eso es muy raro…-le respondió en orden aquellas preguntas que le dio su traviesa hermana menor.

**¿Nadie sospecho nada?**

Por suerte no… estoy bien, pero creo que mis compañeros sospechan…

**Cuidado ¿Ok Amu? Estar rodeada de hombres no es tan bueno…**

¡Qué cosas dices Ami! ¿Te han dañado tus amiguitos?

**Yo no dije nada malo, eres tú la mal pensada…**

Amu solo suspiro.

Ok… ¿Y para qué es la llamada?

**¡Oh cierto! Solo llamaba para decirte que mamá estará enviando un paquete…**

¿Paquete? ¿Y sabes que contiene?

**Ni idea… por eso llamo, porque cuando lo recibas quiero que me cuentes…**

No seas una chismosa Ami… Pero espera… ¿Por qué no me llamas de mi celular?

**Lo hice, pero está apagado creo…**

Claro que no…-Amu coloco su mano en su bolsillo y pudo notar que dicho objeto no estaba.

**¿Pasa algo?**

Demonios…-murmuro Amu- Ok Ami tengo que irme, cuídate y saluda a mamá y ah papá.

**¿Ah papá? B-bueno… adiós**-Ami colgó rápidamente.

Cuando Ami cortó aquella llamada, Amu rápidamente subió los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación, se sorprendió al ver la escena que se encontraba…

-¡Que hacen con mis cosas!-grito Amu al ver a sus compañeros de habitación husmeando sus cosas, pertenencias, bueno para suerte de Amu guardo la ropa interior porque si no hubiera sido así… un gran espectáculo para ver.

-Ehh… Akio…-trataba de hablar Kukai al oír gritar a su compañero.

-¿Qué?-le respondió.

-Tu… tu… voz…-dijo mientras se estaba señalando la garganta.

-¿Eh?-Amu rápidamente se dio cuenta de su más grande error… ¡Ella hablo como una chica!

-Pareces una chica…-comento Ikuto mientras estaba soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Además de hablar como una, luce como una…-comento Tadase.

-¡Mi color de cabello no tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad!

-Además ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Kukai, mientras sacaba un vestido color rosado de su equipaje.

-¡Deja eso!-le grito Amu mientras se abalanzo encima de Kukai y le quitaba el vestido color rosado de sus manos.

-¿Es tuyo?-le pregunto Nagihiko.

-¡No! Es-es…-trataba de buscar una excusa-de mi hermana… si, seguro se equivocó de equipaje…

-¿Con que de tu hermana?-dijo Kukai, mientras repetía las mismas palabras de Amu.

-Correcto.

-¿Te molestaría ponerte esto?-le dijo Ikuto mientras le señalaba el vestido a Amu.

-¿Estas locos? Eso es cosas de chicas…-respondió Amu, completamente sonrojada.-No vale la pena seguir en esta habitacion… voy a dar una queja a la dirección de este lugar…-dijo para al mismo tiempo ir corriendo hasta el lugar donde había mencionado.

POV Amu

-¿Qué?-grito impactada al oír lo que me dijo la encargada de administración.

-No es posible responder su queja, ya que todos los dormitorios están ocupados…-me respondió lo más amablemente posible.

-Aggh…-hice un sonidito de molestia y salio caminando de aquel lugar.

Hice una larga espera para nada… resulta que la resección siempre paran ocupados y jamás nos dan tiempo a los estudiantes, espere alrededor de 4 malditas horas, y cuando llega mi turno, niegan mi queja, que molestosos…

El sol estaba a punto de caer, estoy viendo un hermoso atardecer que hacía ver al cielo un hermoso color amarillento, con tonos de color celeste… Estaba dirigiéndome a mi "infierno". Odio mi habitación, no quiero estar unos minutos más ahí, pero que digo… solo voy unas cuentas horas y ya me quiero largar de aquí. Aunque veo a ese chico Nagihiko amigable… es más, es muy lindo… parece una chica aunque no lo demuestre tanto como yo, ni que hablar de ese chico Tadase, es tan tierno, a veces creo que el si es una chica. Ikuto… con tan solo verlo unos minutos ya me dio asco su presencia, es insoportable, inmaduro, pervertido… si estúpida cabellera azul es muy rara… Bueno dejando de lado, voy con el ultimo, Kukai… parece infantil, en su manera de comportase, pero creo que es un buen chico…

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, llegue a la habitación 231, gire la perilla con recelo pero a la hora de abrirla se notaba la habitación completamente vacía... o esa yo creí…

-Akio-kun-me dijo Nagihiko a mis espaldas, causándome un gran susto.

-Nagihiko… ¡Nunca hagas eso! Me asustaste…-yo le replique.

El solo se rio.

-¿Q-que quieres?-le pregunte de manera muy dudosa.

-Solo quiero preguntarte si te sientes bien…

-¿Ah que te refieres?-no entendía para nada ah lo que se refería.

-Creo que este internado no te está poniendo tan cómodo… más nuestros compañeros…

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Estoy muy cómodo…-dije mientras me iba acercando un paso a Nagihiko-O eso creo…-murmure.

-Mmmm…-hizo un pequeño ruidito- ¿Me harías un favor Akio-kun?-yo solo lo miro algo confundida.

-¿Favor?-repetí esa palabra.

-Sí, favor-mostro una sonrisa, y detrás de su espalda tenía una mano, lo cual no estaba enterada que lo tenía ahí, de ese lugar saco un vestido color rosado, encaje perfecto para mí...

-¿Te pondrías esto?-yo solo mostré una cara de disgusto y le grite.

-¿Tú también? ¿Qué tienen con ese vestido? ¡Es de mi hermana!-Nagihiko solo coloco una cara seria.

-Te creo… pero solo quiero que te lo pruebes-yo dude un minuto-Tranquilo, no me burlare…

-¿Por qué quieres que te haga ese favor?

-Creo que nosotros tenemos algo en común…-yo solo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Yo primero dude, pero después me fui acercando a paso muy tímido hacia ese vestido… cuando la yema de mis dedos rosó la fina tela de esa ropa…

* * *

**Disculpen como siempre la mala ortografía y redaptación si se encuentra...**

**Primero, no sé si esto es misterio o que rayos, segundo eh demorado mil años, en actualizar, la razón mucha tarea ****después de mi excursión y ese niño raro me habla más antes de irnos a la excursión, y si no les interesa… vamos al grano xD.**

** Espero que les vaya gustando, deán sus sugerencias y bueno… que se yo ¿Dejen sus reviews para su opinión? ¿O mejor lanzarme un millón de tomates por la demora? Disculpen si es muy corto hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sea así… Además para colmo, estoy enferma D: … muchas molestias y demás… espero que entiendan.**

**Cuídense los quiero mucho…!**

**Ruthy-chan**


End file.
